


Niewiarygodne historie

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: "Nie z tego świata" [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dni Supernatural na Imago 2016, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, brak bety, spojlery do s11e20
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck pisze "Niewiarygodne historie", jako jedną z kolejnych części "Nie z tego świata".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niewiarygodne historie

Pisząc „Niewiarygodne historie”, jako jedną z kolejnych książek, Chuck zastanawiał się, czy jego syn zdaje sobie sprawę, że on doskonale wie, gdzie się znajduje. W końcu nikt, nawet Trickster-archanioł, nie jest w stanie się ukryć przed Bogiem. Może poza Amarą, ale ona to zupełnie inna liga.

Mimo że chciał wiedzieć, jak wiele informacji posiada Gabriel, nie skontaktował się z nim. Nie mógł się w to mieszać. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Dlatego nie ujawnił się Winchesterom, by powiedzieć, że Trickster przeżył. Może i był nieobecnym ojcem, ale nie chciał by łowcy zabili jego syna.

Nie to, żeby w ogóle mieli taką możliwość.

 


End file.
